


Bad Idea

by orphan_account



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: (kinda it isnt really mentioned), Blood Kink, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Obsessive Behavior, Pre-Game Oma Kokichi, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Pre-Game Saihara Shuichi, Study Date, more like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:54:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25280434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Shuichi and Kokichi have a study session, but it takes a turn.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi & Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 84





	Bad Idea

Kokichi held his bag as he walked beside Shuichi, glancing up at him a few times before laughing cheekily. "Thanks for coming home with me.. I've been needing a study partner lately, so I really appreciate it!" 

Shuichi looked over at him, smiling softly. "No problem! Obviously I had to come to the rescue!" He said dramatcially, hand atop his head. Kokichi nodded, giggling at him. As they walked, they continued joking until they came up to his house. He glanced at the door when they made it to the porch. He sighed at unlocked the door, glancing at the other. 

"Ready, study partner?" He said, excited. He giggled and turned the knob, opening the only way into the house. 

Shuichi shook his head, chuckling. "Definitely." He following behind Kokichi as they slowly made their way into his room. He took time to look around the seemingly empty house, feeling the negative energy. 

Kokichi tapped his thigh, awkwardly brushing off his shirt before glancing quickly at Shuichi. "My dad should be here, maybe he isn't.." He paused. "But that doesn't matter.." He blinked quickly then turned into his dark room. 

Looking at the purple headed teen, Shuichi grimaced a little. "I thought he was at work? Well, I guess you're right. We'll have to be quiet while studying, though." Kokichi nodded, shuffling through his bags for his books with a stiff stance as he looked at him. 

"N-no big deal. Do you want something to drink or shall we just start?" Kokichi muttered quietly, glancing at the clock in his room. His guest pondered for a moment before shaking his head. 

"No thanks! I'm good for now.." He smiled, awkwardly sitting beside Kokichi on the bed as he pulled out a few books. Except, he flinched in embarrassment when he dropped them. He scrambled to pick them up, keeping his eyes on the floor. 

"I'm so stupid.." He muttered in disdain. 

Shuichi bit his lip and frowned. "No, it's fine! We all make mistakes! Remember, I'm here to help you." He shifted, trying to get more comfortable. Kokichi nodded at him, putting the book on the bed after he brushed off his skirt.

He collected his composure with a slight smile, sitting back beside Shuichi. "You're r-right. We all make mistakes.." Shuichi smiled back, moving to subtly look up Kokichi's skirt. 

"So, what subject are we working on again?" He kept fiddling with his hat, sweat dripping down his browline. 

Kokichi picked up one of the books, reading the print before the turned on the TV. "English! Unless there's another subject you want to do!" He quickly nodded.

Shuichi noticed the channel was set to 142, Danganronpa. His eyes widened, only focusing on the TV. "English is fine." He agreed. That was actually his best subject. What a coincidence. 

Kokichi opened the textbook, placing it between them as he looked at the TV with him. He shifted, tapping his thigh as he went back to the textbook. "Alrighty. English is kinda easy.. We'll get through it effortlessly." 

Shuichi looked at Kokichi, then back at the show. "I know this is sudden, but do you like Danganronpa? Sorry, I just noticed that's what the channel was set to!" He mumbled hastily. The purple headed teen teen lifted from the paper to Shuichi. 

"Yeah.. I enjoy watching it all the time!" His hair bounced as he nodded. Shuichi was slightly surprised that someone so _soft_ would enjoy a hardcore show such as Danganronpa.

"You do? Not many people enjoy it! Wow.." His face started gaining a pink tint. He scooted a little closer to Kokichi, the person whom smiled and flipped through a few pages when he glanced at the book. 

"Yeah. I think it's kinda c-cool.." He murmured. His eyes widened when Shuichi suddenly took his hand, pressing their hands together.

"You know, you're kinda cute." Kokichi jumped. His face was red but still smiling.

"Y-you think so?" He raised a brow, shifting closer to him with a sharp breath. Shuichi glanced down at his lips, then back up. 

"Mm, of course!" He hummed, grin suddenly turning unnerving. Kokichi tilted his head when his gaze reached the others smile.

"Aw.. Thanks.. Is everything okay, Shumai?" He looked concerned. 

The other kept smiling, placing his hand behind Kokichi's neck. "Yea, I'm just glad to see you today.." He mumbled softly. Kokichi's breath faltered as goosebumps rose on his skin. The blush across his face didn't leave at he stared. 

"A-anything for you..!" He replied. Shuichi leaned until both their foreheads were touching, nose to nose.

His golden eyes shone in the dark. "Anything?" He pressed against his head until it bent back a little. He knew the purple headed teen felt the sweat on his face, but he didn't care. 

He watched as he held his breath and nodded, not daring to move. "Anything.. Shumai." Shuichi took this as a chance to lightly press his lips against Kokichi's, humming. His hand slid up the others skirt, grabbing his thighs. 

Kokichi's eyes slowly lidded as he reciprocated Shuichi's kiss. He shivered softly when he felt Shuichi's hand. They continued, the kiss getting more heated as time passed. They still had to be quiet as they heard Kokichi's father talk on the phone outside of his room. Shuichi bit at his lip, letting out a small whine. 

Kokichi seperated the kiss with a huff, a string of saliva connecting the two. "S-Shumai.. We have to study, remember?" He complained, hesitantly sliding onto Shuichi's thigh. The other panted, grabbing onto Kokichi's hips and sliding him closer. 

"We have all day... We can do it after, can't we?" He rubbed Kokichi's cheek with a finger. 

Kokichi tensed up before leaning into his hand with a nod. "Of course!" He stared at his lap before straddling him. Shuichi moved to kiss him again, this time rougher. He pulled back for a moment, admiring the view of Kokichi a hot mess of heavy breathing and drool. He noticed that his lip was bleeding and he choked, his face lit up bright red.

Kokichi licked his lip, tasting the blood. He pressed his finger on the cut. He looked at Shuichi, embarrassed. "I-I'm sorry!" He blinked a few times, eyes tearing up. 

Shuichi let out a small 'oh,' rubbing his thumb over the cut. He watched as more blood drew to the surface. "Don't apologise..." He murmured softly, pressing harder on it. 

Kokichi closed his eyes and flinched when he did that. He whined, putting his hand over Shuichi's as he debated on whether or not to push the hand away. "Ow! That hurts!" He hastily said, looking up at him as blood dripped down his chin and stained his shirt collar. 

"It hurts?" Shuichi's hand went limp in surprise. He looked back at him in confusion. Kokichi shook his head, shyly moving the others hand back to where it was. 

"A little. But it- feels good." He stuttered. Shuichi rubbed the cut for a moment, before moving his hands back to his thighs, watching the blood smear. 

"You said you'd do anything for me, right?" He licked his lips. Kokichi nodded in confirmation, watching Shuichi hike his skirt up. Kokichi squeaked.

"Do you want to do _it_?" He grinned, pressing his lips against Kokichi's neck. 

"B-but- my dad might hear!" His voice was high-pitched. Shuichi licked a stripe up his neck, biting at his earlobe. He panted softly, unbuckling his belt. 

He licked his lips, glancing at the alarm clock sitting on Kokichi's bedstand. "That just adds to the fun." He winked, pulling his pants down and off, throwing them across the room carelessly. Kokichi seemed dubious, not sure if he should do this or not. 

It didn't seem like he even had a choice.

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that I have never written anything like this before, so it might be repetitive/odd. Also hasn't been beta read.


End file.
